Before I Forget
by RavenChenell
Summary: The events at the cave never happened like Richelle made them. What if Rose can save Dimitri before he gets turned? Will there be more casualties? Will there be great loss? Please read! I can assure you that the story is better than the summary. R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hey guys, I became bored with my first VA fan fiction, and didnt finish it. I plan to finish this one, and I hope yall enjoy it! I own none of the original VA characters, Richelle Mead owns them :/. I only own the ones I create :D! **

Yes! I thought. I knew that we could get the captives out safe. We just needed to get out as fast as possible, before more Strigoi came. As soon as I thought that, the nausea in my stomach increased.

"A lot more are coming! We need to get out NOW!" I yelled to the other guardians running with me.

I saw the entrance to the caves and relief washed through me. We were all getting out. My Mom, Dimitri, Alberta, me and the others. I emerged through the cave entrance and turned around, waiting for the  
people I loved to come out and join me.

Alberta, Dimitri and my mother were coming out when more strigoi came  
out and attacked them.

NO! I screamed in my head as well as out loud. My heart broke as I saw Dimitri go down and get bitten. My mom and Alberta staked theirs and looked regretfully at Dimitri and the increasing numbers of the approaching strigoi.

They looked torn, as they turned and ran towards us. The other guardians started running back to the academy, while my mother grabbed me and started pulling me to run.

"Dimitri's still in there! I can't leave him! I'm sorry, I can't!" I yelled at my mother with tears streaming down my face.

"Rose! Don't go! Please! You'll get hurt and I can't protect you! The sun is going down and you'll get hurt! Come back!" She yelled at me while trying to catch up to me as I ran back to the caves. Another guardian grabbed my mother and pulled her, trying to get her to run. She kept fighting to come and get me but the guardian finally just picked her up and ran.

I turned back towards the cave, revealing how many I was up against. There were about twelve strigoi just out of the light in the entrance of the cave, waiting for it to get darker. Waiting for the perfect chance to come and get me and the other guardians.

I walked to the opening, with pure hatred in my eyes. Surprising myself and the strigoi at how fast I acted, I grabbed a brunette by the wrist and dragged her into the sun. She started screeching and  
wailing, trying to get back in the cover of the shade. I didn't think, just acted. I pierced my stake through her heart and watched the 'life' leave her red-rimmed eyes.

I got up and finally heard the hisses and moans coming from inside the caves. I stiffened at the sound of a low moan that I would recognize in a heartbeat. Dimitri. I realized he was still alive when I saw the blonde strigoi who had bitten him, in the front of the waiting demons.

"It will be my pleasure killing you, Rosemary." He hissed.

My fury caused me to be beyond talking.

"You look so delicious..." he started to say but was cut off by an  
agonized scream. A black haired strigoi came next to the blonde one  
and saw that I had killed the girl brunette.

"ELIZABETH! You stupid fool! I will kill you for hurting her!" he said as he jumped out at me; apparently forgetting the sun.

He screamed and tried to get back in the cave, but I was in motion. I grabbed the back of his shirt and swung my body around so I could throw him with plenty of force, into a nearby tree.

I ran to him as he got up; slowed by the agonizing pain he was in from the sun. I went to slide my stake in his back as he turned and back- handed me into the side of the cave. I saw blotches of black and  
white when I got up. Not good.

I noticed he was getting his strength back by staying in the shadows, while the sun was almost down.

I shook myself off and ran at him again. I remembered Dimitri and kicked him square in the jaw with all the force I could muster. I had my stake out and in his chest before he recovered.

Taking a deep breath, I turned around to the blonde Strigoi.

"Watching you fight Rosemary is very interesting. I think I would much rather you be awakened than killed. It would be such a waste of talent."

Get their attention away from Dimitri, was all I could think while replying,

"Yeah, too bad you won't be able to turn me. I'd rather die than become something like you!" I spat back.

Two down, eight to go, with maybe 10 minutes of light left. Crap.

All of a sudden about three of the strigoi burst into flames. I didn't hesitate with staking them, then jumping back into the sun. I looked around for the fire user and saw a moroi I didn't know laying in the cave, barley breathing. She had blood all over her broken body, and I couldn't tell if she was seriously hurt or not. None of the remaining strigoi saw her, for they were looking for my ally near me.

Instinct kicked in and I knew I had to save her.

"Well, Rosemary. It seems you have a few tricks up your sleeve. I cannot wait to turn the infamous Rose Hathaway. I will forever be a legend." Blondie spoke with hate in his voice.

I barley heard that for I was trying to strategize. Should I wait until they come out and be on the defensive, or should I go in and be on offensive? There are only five left but I'm sure I won't make it  
either way.

I went with my instincts and jumped in the cave. It was very narrow so I didn't have to get far in and still have room to maneuver. Two strigoi were side by side and could barley have room to fight. The one on the left was obviously ancient and had amazing speed. He reached out, and his hand closed around my neck.

He leaned towards me and sniffed me while I stiffened. I felt his mouth on my neck when he went up in flames. As soon as his hand was off of my throat, I could breathe again and went into a coughing fit.  
That was going to hurt later. I thought.

I kicked out as another one tried to get to me. I staked the older one and started fighting the other one.

"Please try not to kill her; I would enjoy her by my side when she is awakened." Blondie said with amusement as he was leaning back against the cave wall watching me fight.

"What if I want her? You can't always get what you want Nathan." said the guy strigoi I was fighting.

I fought harder with disgust all throughout my body.

"Shut up, Jace." Nathan said with annoyance in his voice.

About that time I heard something snap behind me, outside. I couldn't afford to be distracted, so I prayed it wasn't another strigoi, although I was sure these were my last moments.

Jace snarled and threw me against the wall and held me in an unbreakable grasp. He put his lips to my throat and bit. I yelled out in pain and it didn't stop. He was making me hurt-so it would be a terrible and slow death. I felt myself getting weaker when the pain was removed.

I looked up in time to see Jace slam into Nathan and they fell to the ground, tangled in each other's legs. I saw something black whirl by me, and land on the strigoi. I heard their screams, and as soon as they started, they stopped.

The next thing I knew I was being helped up. I looked into the face of the person who saved my life.

"Mom?" I gasped, throat burning with every breath.

"I'm so glad you're okay." she whispered while hugging me.

My nausea vanished and I looked up at her.

"You killed them; they were the last and you killed them." I croaked in shock.

"Of course. I wasn't going to let them hurt you anymore." she said before about ten more guardians came in the caves.

"What? What're they doing here?" I tried to say, but it didn't come out that way due to my flaming throat. Surprisingly she heard me and smiled sadly before telling her story.

"I threw a Hathaway fit and they came with me to save you." she said proudly. I got a lump in my throat and hugged her.

It suddenly hit me.

"There's a moroi and Dimitri in here. They are alive, but barley. She helped me kill some of them." I gasped at the pain of talking. Not being able to go above a whisper.

Two guardians grabbed them and started to take them out but I had to see them to make sure they were okay.

I walked to them and Dimitri was sleeping, and the moroi woman was gasping for air, but conscious. She tried to smile at me and said, "thank you for saving us. I will forever be indebted to you."

"You saved me, not the other way around," I continued whispering, "If it weren't for you, we all would be dead. You did amazing. Thank you." I said barely audible. She smiled and went to sleep.

The rest of the guardians went to look for survivors while the moroi and Dimitri were taken out of the caves.

My mom took me outside and started leading me towards the academy.

"Are you going to yell at me?" I asked, feeling like a small child afraid to get yelled at by her mom.

She sighed. "No Rose. I'm not. I know why you did it, and while it was very stupid, I tried to do the same, and get you. I understand and I'm just happy you're alive." she said shyly.

We walked in silence a little while after that, before she went to go talk to another guardian, leaving me to my thoughts. I was near the entrance when my nausea shot up.

"Buria! Strigoi! Help!" I yelled, but they were too far up ahead to hear my cracked voice beg for help.

I started running to the gates when a hand shot out and grabbed my shoulders, holding me still.

"I told you I would enjoy this, Rosemary." Nathan spoke from behind me, just before my vision went Black.

**Review please! Tell me what you think, and I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I dont have a Beta reader. **

**xoxo RavenChenell**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys! I'm really sorry about the long wait, but my computer isn't working, so I can't update when I want. I'm stuck writing the story on my iPhone and emailing it to my best friend, so she can put it on the site for me. If there are any mistakes, I'm sorry, I will try to make it up to y'all in future chapters! This chapter might be a little shorter than the rest, but it will be a once in a lifetime thing! I know I'm rambling, but who cares? Now, on with the story!**

Chapter 2

Dimitri POV

I woke up to an annoying beeping sound. Without opening my eyes, I reached over to turn my alarm clock off. Instead of touching the clock, I touched tubes. I immediatley sat up and looked around. Hmm.

Why am i in the infirmary? I thought as the memories came flooding back to me, ending at a blissful feeling. I was disgusted. A damned being had it's fangs in me and drank my blood. Sickening.

I slowly looked to where the beeping was coming from and I saw my heart monitor. Oh wow. Rose will never let me live this one down, I thought with a smile.

Excitement flooded through me at the thought of Rose. My Rose. Her birthday's in a few days and then we will be free to show our relationship whenever and wherever we want. I thought excited.

My thoughts drifted off to the cabin, and the moment when me and Rose fully understood eachother. Everytime I thought of it, I rememebered complete bliss. Being with Rose was so right. Is so right.

I reached towards the tubes in my arms and slowly pulled them out and stood up. I stood for a moment, wondering where my clothes were, and what to do if I couldn't find them. I sighed and walked into the bathroom, finding a clean pair of clothes and everything else I needed, on the counter.

I smiled and pulled my clothes on, happy to get out of that uncomfortable hospital gown. I started whistling as I walked out of the infirmary going to look for my Rose.

I didn't pause for anything, I needed to see her. To be with her. How she still had that effect on me, was beyond my understanding. Walking to her room, I noticed something very strange. It was the middle of the Moroi day, and I hadn't seen anyone from the infirmary to the Damphir dorms. Odd.

I ignoring the strange feeling in my chest, and marking it off as nervousness for Rose, I finally reached her room. All the while my heart was pounding. As I went to knock, a sniffling sound made me stop, hand still raised.

Was Rose crying? Why would she cry? I pushed those thoughts away, and knocked.

The crying immediatley became muffled, and then silence. Knocking again, I started to become worried.

"Rose? Rose, are you okay? Open the door, or I'm coming in." I said, using my 'Guardian' voice.

The door opened a crack, and what I saw puzzled me even more than then earlier crying. Vasilissa stood there, drenched with tears. My mind didn't want to put two and two together.

I pushed open the door further to get a better look, so I could see Rose. She wasn't anywhere in the room. As soon as my mind registered this, my heart started racing. My thoughts were starting to suffocate me.

Is Rose hurt? Where could she be when Vasilissa is in her room, crying? Where is Rose?

"Princess, where is Rose? I need you to calm down, and tell me. Is Rose okay?" I asked, knocking the door farther aside, and grabbing her shoulders.

She looked up at me, threw her arms around me, and started crying again.

"Why Rose? Why? Why couldn't I have been there to save her? She didn't deserve this." Lissa cried.

My body froze. Oh God. Not Rose. Anything but Rose. These thoughts swirled in my head as my Guardian mask snapped into place.

"I have to go, Princess." I stated, turning on my heel and sprinted to the Guest housing. Adrian. Adrian will know. He has to. I thought.

I didn't have to go far, for as soon as I opened the doors to the dorm, I ran straight into Adrian. I grabbed his shoulders, making sure he wouldn't fall. I looked at him, noticing something was off, but I didn't care at that moment. All I cared about was where Rose was, and if she was hurt. That's all that mattered.

I had millions of questions in my head about Rose. All that came out of my mouth, though, was "What happened to Rose?" My voice was barley above a whisper.

He looked up at me with bloodshot eyes, and I knew there were two possible anwsers. I hated both.

"She's gone. Strigoi took her. No one knows if she's still Damphir, or even if she's alive. I'm glad that you're awake now, so you won't miss her 'memorial'." He paused to scoff at the word, then he continued. "No one should miss it. Espically you, with your feelings. They decided to tell everyone that she was one of the casualties. They tell us that she jumped in front of advancing Strigoi, causing a distraction, so the rest of y'all could get away. They say she died doing what she wanted to do, and she did it honorably."

He stated, looking away.

"What really happened?" I asked, my voice so low I was suprised he heard it.

"She stayed back at the caves, fighting to get the survivors out. The rest of the Guardians had to leave, due to the orders of the head Guardian. Rose didn't care. She fought with her mom to stay, but then a Guardian grabbed Janine and ran. She took on ten Strigoi by herself, and survived. The Guardians went back, because Janine threw a fit, and they got Rose and the survivors out. They said that you and a Moroi teacher were the only survivors, but were unconcious when they brought you back to the academy. Rose was behind them, walking to the gates. She didn't make it in time.

"Guardian Alto, I think that was his name, looked back a saw a Strigoi come up behind Rose. She tried to yell for help, but her throat was injured during the fight, so she ran. The Strigoi grabbed her, and knocked her unconcious.

He teased the Guardians who were coming back to help her, by biting her and drinking her blood outside of the gate. He was teasing them, waiting for them to get close enough, when they did, he turned, with Rose in his arms, and out ran the guardians." His voice cracked at the end.

"So, what you're saying is the Strigoi have Rose, and they won't do a thing about it?" I whispered, sounding deadly to myself. I knew it was wrong blaming the Guardians, but it was Rose! Could they not see how important she was?

I started to walk away, when Adrian called out to me.

"Belikov, you might want to raise hell now, but her memorial is starting. You won't be able to live with yourself if you don't go. Come to it, then when it's done, you can raise all sorts of hell, and I'll help." He said, staring at me.

I sighed in defeat, letting him lead me to the service.

**Okay, so I know it wasn't too good, but atleast it's not a cliffe! Hehehe :D. I have three possible ways to end this, so I have a fairly good idea on where this story is going. Thanks for my few reviewers! Even though it's not alot, I still love them! Thanks Skylar for going through all this trouble, To put this up for me! You're the best!**

**Oh haha a little late, but no-I sadly do not own the VA series. Sigh. One can only dream! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**xoxo RavenChenell**

**Sent from my iPhone**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys, I know the last chapter was kind of boring, but every chapter is important. :D Thanks to the reviews, alerts, and favorites I recieved! Thanks to Twilighternproud for the awesome idea :D. Im just going to let you know that if i do use your idea, it'll be a few chapters away. I'm really thinking about doing it that way! It may be sad, but those emails make my day :D. The poem that is in this chapter is my friend Maestia Puryear's. She wrote this a while back and I thought it went good with Dimitri's feelings :D. I swear she will be the next Poe, but without the tragic life and the fact that she's a girl :D. But anyways, I guess I'll do a disclaimer since I almost forgot yesterday. Dislcaimer: I don't on VA or any of the characters, sadly, but Richell Mead does, and I don't. :'(. Oh well, a girl can dream. Now for the story ;D**

The service was mostly a blur. I swear the whole school was there, without a dry eye. So many people loved Rose and I could understand why. She always stood up for her friends, and what she believed in. There was a table at the front of the room that had a red satin table cloth on it. It had a big picture of Rose when she was a novice.

She was in sweats with her hair in a pony tail, and no make-up on. She never looked more beautiful. There were red candles and roses on the table.

The priest walked up to the table and started to speak. That's when everything became hazy to me. Almost everyone there believed that Rose is dead. They would grieve for the loss, and then move on.

_Was Rose actually dead?_ I thought silently. As soon as I thought that question, a terrible pain worse than anything I have ever felt before, shot through me. My breathing hitched and I grabbed my chest, willing for the pain to stop.

I sat there for what felt like hours, trying to get the pain to cease. Finally, it became too much for me, so I stood up and left the room. I went to the nearest bathroom, and released the emotions I've been hiding.

I grabbed the nearest trash bin, and threw it against the wall as hard as I could. It simply bounced off the wall and landed next to me. I kicked at it while letting my body slide down the wall to the floor.

_Oh God. It's all my fault. No matter if she died or became Strigoi, it was my fault. If I hadn't been taken down, she would never have come to get us. She died because of me. If I hadn't been so carless, my Roza would be here with me. _My head began to pound. I just wanted to let my control go. I wanted to break things.

My mind went to a poem I read in high school.

_You're attempting to push me over the edge. I am nearly there. Just a little farther and you will have me in your grasp. "I will succeed" are the words that burn from your eyes, into my sole understanding of you. You push, you shove! And now, I am over and beyond the edge! But what is this? I still have yet to fall to the depths of my sorrow? Am I...hanging? Is that what this is? You torturous monster! You hold me by rope over my own demise! How long will you carry this on until you are satisfied? Will I dangle here until your satisfaction is met? Or will I fall? Fall out of this tangled mess and into my end? Obviously, you will not let me go free._

It fit perfectly with the emotions I was dealing with. The thoughts of Rose dead were tempting me to go insane. When I first read it, I just thought that the author, _Majestia Puryear, _was just a nutcase who didn't have anything better to do than writing completely messed up poems. Now, the more I thought of it, the more I understood.

The emotions I was getting from thinking about Rose dead, were threatening to tear me apart.

I took a breath and slowly got up from the floor. I cleared my thoughts, and walked calmly out of the restroom.

_Rose is _not_ dead. I won't let her be. She's alive, and she will come back to me, even if I have to freeze hell over to get her. _I thought, suddenly determined.

I walked back in the service, noticing that people were taking turns telling everyone something about Rose. They were doing _death_ speeches? As that thought crossed my mind, a Moroi named Mia Rinaldi walked to the front of the room.

"Rose and I didn't really have the best start, as many of you know." She paused as some people laughed. "We hated each other, and did everything we could to hurt one another. When we were captured in Spokane, she could've left me for dead, many times. She didn't, and after that she became one really close friend. She pushed aside what I had done to her, and saved me. She was a good person, and will be remembered that way by many." She spoke, as tears rolled down her face.

Ah. So these are speeches to remember her, and what people thought of her. As Mia made her way back to her seat, Adrian went up.

"Look around. Everyone in here loved Rose, or they wouldn't be here. Do you see how many people are here? They love her, and so do I. So why are you guardians being so stupid?" There was a shocked silence. I quickly got up, wondering how he could've gotten drunk so fast, and went to save him from embarrassment.

I reached him just as he was about to say something else, and grabbed his arm.

"Lord Ivashkov, I don't think you need to be up here right now…you seem a little drunk." I whisper into his ear.

"I am _not_ drunk. I just want them to get off their lazy asses and find the woman that we are in love with!" He yelled at me.

He and I both froze when we realized that he yelled that to where everyone could hear. We both turned around and everyone was staring at us, open-mouthed.

"Oh crap." Adrian breathed.

"I think it's time we leave." I whispered in his ear.

He nodded and we made a quick escape. Not quick enough, though, seeing as Alberta followed us out in the hallway.

"Lord Ivashkov, I want to know what you meant, and I want to know now." She said, glancing between the two of us.

"Uh…Um…I…" Adrian stumbled, obviously not sure what to say.

"He meant what he said, Guardian Petrov. He is in love with Rosemary." I paused and he smiled, relieved that he didn't bust our secret. "As well as myself." I continued shocking not only Adrian and Alberta, but myself as well.

Adrian shook his head and looked at me, dumbfounded. Alberta on the other hand, was quick to recover.

"What you're telling me is that you are in love with your underage student?" She asked, completely void of emotions.

"Yes." I stated, waiting for the condemnation of my admission.

"Did you ever act on it?" She asked, completely throwing me for a loop.

"We knew it was wrong, but yes. I won't lie to you, we did act on it, but we were waiting until she was going to be eighteen to express our relationship to the public. I understand that there will be consequences, and I will take them without a word. I know people would think wrong of it because of age, but once you've met the one person you were meant to be with, your soul mate, age doesn't matter. I will not apologize for it, though. Rose is the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I will _not_ apologize for it." I spoke, taking pride in our relationship.

"That was completely irresponsible, Guardian Belikov. Not to mention against the law. As for not apologizing, you better not, or so help me, Lord. Rose was happy with you. I thank you for making her happy. As for this conversation, it never happened. No one knows, and Lord Ivashkov was a little too drunk to speak correctly. Have I got this correct?" Alberta asked.

You could see the emotion she had in her eyes when she talked about Rose being happy, despite her Guardian mask. Adrian and I both nodded, and she turned on her heel and walked back into the service.

"Did that just…?" He asked.

"I'm not entirely sure myself, Lord Ivashkov." I answered.

We walked to the back doors of the service and just listened out in the hallway.

Eddie Castile started to walk up to the front when Alberta came running to my side. She looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Strigoi. Front gate, around 14. They have the two Guardians who were at their posts, and they have Rose." She breathed. I turned around to run outside, when she grabbed my arm.

"You're not going to do any help going out there by yourself. We'll get the others and have a plan. We are not going into this blindly and that is an order, Guardian Belikov." She said while calling the service to a halt.

"We are going to need everyone to stay here, and I need all Guardians to come with me." She spoke, full of authority.

The Guardians gathered together out in the hallway, trying to come up with a plan. We decided that 17 Guardians, including Alberta and myself, would be going to the gate to get the captured Guardians back, while the rest would stay with the Moroi and Damphirs in the cafeteria.

The plan for attack was simple. There would be five of us walking straight up to the gate, while the other twelve would split into two groups of six. The two groups, who split, would come go around both boarders of the gate. The five of us who would walk up to the gate would cause a distraction, and hopefully get the captives out safe.

Alberta led our group of five, with me beside her. Walking up to the gate, we saw the captives. My heart flew. Rose was right there with them, next to the blonde Strigoi, named Nathan. She had her hair tied up and she was dressed in sweats. Apparently ready for a fight. I gasped when I looked closer at Rose.

The skin that you could see was covered in bite marks and bruises. Her neck was so bad that I had to turn away, sickened.

Nathan pulled Rose in front of him and put his chin on her shoulder, and his arms hugging her waist. It infuriated me.

_How dare he touch my Roza like that? Only I should be able to! _I yelled in my head.

"Belikov, don't let this get to you. Look at her and the two other Guardians who are with them. They might be under compulsion. Keep your head, Rose needs you to stay focused." She whispered to me, never taking her eyes off of the Strigoi.

"Now, I want y'all to listen to me. I could've easily gotten one of the three Damphirs with us to break the wards, but I didn't. I wanted to play a game, and what better way than to do it with 17 Guardians? I would rather enjoy it if you would get the others before they make me angry." He said, eerily calm.

Alberta told them to move in, farther away from the gates, but still relatively close to the Strigoi.

Why we are just standing there, Nathan begins to kiss Rose's neck. She moans quite loudly, and tilts her head to the side as he bit down.

I almost snapped. I wanted to rip him to shreds for hurting her. I didn't, for I remembered what Alberta had told me.

He finished, and then looked up at us with blood lining his mouth. He tossed Rose aside, done with her at the moment, and spoke.

"You know…" He started as Alberta interrupted him.

"What do you want?" She hissed, getting in fighting position.

"Well since you so rudely interrupted me, I think it's time for our snack." He said as the Strigoi came at us through the gates.

We didn't check to see if the wards were still in place. First slip up, and hopefully not a fatal one. I thought meekly.

I charged Nathan, stake ready, and soon we were dancing a deadly dance. He kept teasing me, and I kept getting angrier and angrier.

He ran at me, going for my throat, as I slid to the ground and went under him. Before he could turn around, I twisted and kicked his knee, savoring the sound of his bones breaking. I jumped up and went to stake him, when I felt a terrible pain rake through back on my left shoulder to the bottom right of my back.

I turned, and started at what I saw. Rose, bloody stake in hand, was coming to try to stake me.

I glanced behind me to find that Alberta was fighting the now majorly wounded Nathan. I smiled and turned back to the approaching Rose. She lunged for me, a move I easily dodged due to her lack of blood and the increased endorphins in her system.

"Sorry, Roza. I have to do this." I said, while grabbing her hand with the stake, and hitting her across the head with my free arm. It wasn't hard enough to hurt her, just to knock her out. I hated myself for having to do it.

I turned around to see the fight still going strong. I jumped in, ready to help Alberta kill Nathan, when he turned and ran. The others didn't know what to do, so they kept fighting. They were taken down very easily.

I looked over at Rose, to make sure she was okay when I saw the most terrifying image. Rose was there with Nathan leaning over him.

"I think I'll go now, but I can assure you that I will be back." He said while standing up.

He turned and vanished before we could stop him. I immediately ran over to Rose to see if she was okay. I leant down and pulled her into a sitting position, and hugged the love of my life.

_She's back! My Roza is back with me, and she is safe. Oh God, I've missed her so…_ My thoughts were interrupted as I felt pain shooting up my body. I pulled back, in shock.

"Oh Dimitri, we need to get you to the infirmary!" Alberta spoke as she saw the stake lodged in my back.

I looked at Rose and her eyes that were recently glazed over from compulsion, cleared. She must've realized what she had done as she started crying uncontrollably.

"Dimitri! I'm so sorry! I didn't know…" I smiled at her, trying to calm her down.

"It's fine Roza. I'm just so happy that you're back with me…" My words became slurred and my world became black as I saw, was my life staring at me in horror. The next thing I knew, the ground was rushing to meet me as I fell into my loves sweet sorrow.

**Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it enough to review? Please? :D. Another thanks to Jesters for the poem! Thanks girl! Thanks for reading and don't worry, this is NOT even close to the end. I have some tricks up my sleve ;D. So review and tell me if you like it or not :D. **

**xoxo~RavenChenell**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I am so so sorry. I have tried many attempts, but I keep on erasing the next chapter in Before I Forget and starting over. I am trying, but it's hard, for I don't know how or where to go with the story. I am open for any and all suggestions. I really want to finish this story, but I'm just not getting enough feedback to get the creative stuff going for this story. I would appreciate it very much if yall would give me some ideas on where you want the story to go. Thanks for your help! Oh! And I would also appreciate it if yall would read the other story on my page. Its called everlasting friendship, and it is completely original. My best friend skylark and I teamed up to write the story. We take turns writing the chapters. Thanks guys! I love all my readers! Remember, you're suggestions are highly appreciated, and your reviews on EF, would be too! 3**

**Xoxo~RavenChenell**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone I would just like to tell everyone that I have not given up on this story ****J My internet is down for now but I am writing this story down on notebook paper for right now so stay tuned and watch for my new chapter J**

**And also a special thanks to my BFF Skylar for encouraging me to keep writing and to not give up**

**XOXO~Raven**


End file.
